


Stupidity Equals Cute

by GlompKing (Lanavis)



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gay, M/M, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanavis/pseuds/GlompKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck thinks Finn is cute, especially when Finn's stupidity shines through. This is a short drabble wherein Puck thinks of his feelings for Finn; one-sided Fuck Finn/Puck; COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupidity Equals Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee *unhappy sigh* If I did, it would be more like a gay porno and less like whatever it is now (not bashing. I just don't know how to accurately explain its wonderfulness).
> 
> Warnings: none really; possibly slightly OOC Puck.
> 
> Let it Begin!

Finn is stupid. Finn is _very_ stupid. That is painfully obvious to anyone who's ever been alone with him for more than three seconds. But that's not the point. The point is Finn's stupidity makes him _very_ cute. I should know since I've known him the longest. It's not that he's ugly or anything when his idiocy is hidden. It's just that little confused, I'm-not-sure-what's-happening-but-I'll-smile-anyway smile of his is just so...just so...you know. He's like a puppy. You can't help, but want to hug him and kiss him and hold him close and...things you probably shouldn't do with a puppy. He's just that cute.

Of course, I would never hug, kiss, or do...other stuff with him. He's my friend - my _guy_ friend and guy friends don't do that. But it gets harder and harder to resist. Sometimes I even daydream about just kidnapping him and running away to someplace far away where no one could find us and he could never escape. Sometimes I even dream about slipping him a rufie and molesting him in his sleep. I've never done it ( _exactly_ ), but every time when I see that stupid, clueless grin of his...let's just say that I either have to make a trip to Santana's or some random cougar's house or jump Finn right then and there. I've never done the latter. Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Different from my other stories, isn't it. Most notably the fact that there is NO. SEX. WHATSOEVER.(minus the allusion to a molestation dream).  
> I thought about writing a fic with Finn and Puck getting it on, but...this came out instead.
> 
> Oh well, I hope you enjoy this and if you have any ideas for any Glee fanfics(any pairing as long as it's boy/boy), pm or review me and I may write a fic using your idea(s).
> 
> P.S. Due to internet connection, an illness, and accidental deletion of "wordpad" I wasn't able to upload this story until today.
> 
> Love you!


End file.
